Naruto of Time
by alpha-mega
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a hollow room in the Hokage Mountain. There he finds scrolls and mountains in a language no one but Bijuu know. He reads on and follows the instructions. N/Wot X-Over. No knowledge of WoT needed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto was currently painting the Hokage mountain. He had been trying to buy some new clothes, but the owner had thrown him out, saying that he would never be Hokage in those colours. Naruto, being the person he was, took no offense. Well, maybe a little. So, in retaliation he had decided to make the former Hokage as bright as he was. He heard shouting and turned around. It was an ANBU that was shouting at him to get down. Naruto was about to respond with a laugh, when the ANBU started to throw kunai and shruiken at him. Naruto tried dodgin, swinging in the rope from left to right. A kunai finally hit and and he stopped swinging. He swung forward straight into the side of the mountain. The ANBU officer sighed in satisfaction and leftm, to tell inform the Hokage about the cockroach that was Naruto.

When Naruto was hit, he grunted in pain and fell into the Shodai's face. The ANBU had evidently thought that he had fallen, when in fact, that part of the face had been an illusion. Naruto had actuqlly fallen in to a hollow part of the mountain, used for storage of scrolls no one could understand. They were in a language unknown, not spoken in this part of the world. What the people hadn't known was that these languages were known by the Bijuu, with knowledge of it instinctual to the people that held them, the jinchuuriki.

Naruto was lying in pain, breathing deeply. The kunai had hitten him in a lung, and although it was alreay healing, it hurt like a bitch. After what seemed like hours, when in reality only a few minutes, the pain faded away. Naruto got up, fully healed. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The room was filled to the brim with shelves of scrolls and strange items. There was what seemed like a music box lying in front of him, and 2 arches to the side. There were 9 rods lying to the side. There were books, which were less common than scrolls and many outlandish swords. They looked nothing like katana, were twice the size of a wakizashi and looked very heavy. There was a sword made of what looked like glass or crystal. What really caught Narutos eye,though were the scrolls. The chracters looked very foreign, but Naruto could understand every word. There were scrolls labelled saidin and saidar. They had a strange symbol on them, the one for yin and yang. Naruto walked toward one that said, _For my heir._ Although Naruto had a deep sense of honor, he was still a curious young boy.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it up. It was very small with the strange chracters taking up ever inch of it.

_To my heir,_

_My name is Lews Therin and the world is breaking. I can slowly feel madness taking me and would like to impart my knowledge to those after me. If you are my heir, you will be able to read this. If all my descendants are dead, this can be read by one who can wield my power with honor and control. I am a master of saidin, a force that surrounds us all,used by males and the counterpart of saidar for women. You, dear reader, can harness this power. All of my scrolls are sealed in this one. Just speak to the symbol on the back and say "_The One Power"_. My scrollsm will come out depending on your power. The higher your power, the more scrolls on techniques. At first though, it will be all my history and indformation. On an end note, use this power wisely for it is dangerous and can kill the user. I bid you adue._

_Lews Therin_

_The Dragon ._

Naruto turned the scroll around and spoke to the scroll."_The One Power" _and waited with baited breath.

A/N Well, this is only a taste. Depending on the response I may make this story. I only need one response saying they would like to see more. This is a Naruto/Wheel Of Time Crossover. There is no need for knowledge on The Wheel Of Time to be able to read this. Please point out any mistakes. For those who don't know about WoT and are doubtful , more will be explained next chapter. I'm just gonna pretend that no one has former knowledge on wheel of time. If there is a person with a large resevoir of knowledge of WoT I would like to be able to use you as my encyclopedia instead of wading through random information.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When Naruto had said The One Power, he had sub-conciously released saidin. A feat which should be considered impossible, for no saidin user has ever been able to draw upon this power before the age of 16. What he also didn't know was that a certain being of pure saidin, sealed inside of him, was giving him this ability. If it was not controlled, Naruto would go mad and break the course, Naruto was unaware of this fact. The Kyuubi could attest to the fact, because everyone knew his vessell was an idiot. Not for long , though.

Anyways, when Naruto had said those words, a set of scrolls came into existence, which were not there before. A set of scrolls which had never seen the light of day in years, and probably never would. These scrolls contained knowledge never seen, with power better left dead, some would say. One scroll in particular, caught the eye of young Naruto. _The Prophecies of The Third Coming of the Dragon._ Naruto wasn't aware of what this meant, but he knew it was important, sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly, Naruto walked towaerd this scroll, and opened it, again, slowly.

_The Third Coming_

_He shall find those texts_

_Uncertain of his future_

_It shall set him upon the path of greatness_

_To rule the world or break it_

_Twice the huron to mark his palm_

_Twice the dragon to mark his arms_

_The People of the Dragon will rise with him_

_For they shall learn their true purpose_

_The world shall bathe in Ba'alzamon's blood_

_Once he has learned of his heritage_

_He shall leave the fourth age_

_To return in the worlds time of need............_

When Naruto tried to read further, the scroll would not let him, words reaching into his mind. _You are not ready......._Naruto shrugged and reached for another scroll.

4 Hours Later

Iruka was panicing. Naruto had been missing for hours, with only the word of an ANBU officer saying the demon was hopefully dead. He hadn't even showed up for ramen, which worried him more than anything. Naruto with no ramen was just wrong. Now, though. Naruto was his student, and he would not let go.

Naruto was currently reading the last scroll of the set. The history was fascinating. He read about the Breaking of the World. He read about the cleansing of saidin, by the second Dragon, Rand Al'Thor. What he found most interesting though, were the powers and abilities he read about. The ability to travel anywhere instantaneously and the power to cut other people off from saidin and saidar were things he wanted to learn. This last scroll though, taught him to picture the flame and the void in his mind. He would place all emotion and feeling into the flame and he would slowly gather saidin. He would not gather too much though, for saidin was addictive in nature. He would cut himself off from it if he reached for too much. It was a fate worse than death.

When Naruto finally made his way out of the cave, leaving the scrolls there, he went straght to Ichiraku's. For although he had a better hold on his emotions,he was still Naruto.

At Ichirakus, Naruto was found by an angry Iruka. Naruto was unaware of the fact that he was angry, because he was currently eating the biggest bowl of ramen that was sold.

"Hey, Iruka-Sensei, why don't you buy me some more ramen!"Naruto called out.

Iruka pretended to think."Let's see......You hadn't shown up for ou scheduled meeting, and you ruined the Hokage mountain."

Naruto tried to think up an excuse. "Well, you see, I was walking here from my aprtment, when I saw a black cat. I took the long way around and saw an old lady needed help with some groceries. After I helped her, I ot lost on the road of life, hehe."

Iruka could only sweatdrop.

2 months later

Naruto had been going back to the cave evry night he could. It held a vast storeof knowledge. Although he could only do small things like strengthen metal and create bals of fire out of saidin, he was making progress.

It was now time for the Genin Exam. Naruto had been working on gathering saidin to make illusionary clones the same way he would with chakra, but it was not working. Naruto's name was finally called.

"Alright, Naruto, make 2 proper Bunshin for me." Iruka stated, knowing this was Narutos worst jutsu, hoping he had worked on it.

**"Bunshin no Justu"**(Clone Technique) he called out.

One lame clone poofed into existence.

The words You Fail kept crossing through Naruto's mind. He was currently on his favorite swing and was watching the kids who passed. He had spent 2 months with no pranks, working on saidin, but he had still failed.

Just than he saw Mizuki walk toward him.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry about you failing, but I know a way you could pass..............

A/N OMG whats gonna happen next. Youre gonna have tro wait to find out.


End file.
